


follow the voices

by row_row_the_boat_the_fuck_away_from_me



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy has voices, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/row_row_the_boat_the_fuck_away_from_me/pseuds/row_row_the_boat_the_fuck_away_from_me
Summary: For the February giftswap exchange on the Creator's Corner server! Check it out if you're interested in participating in future giftswaps and challenges: https://discord.gg/Pzkt5QVDwT.This one is for Sleep (Sleepisfortheweak).I tried my best to put some time aside to work on this. Not really the best writer out there but I really tried and kinda saw everyone else post their gifts on ao3 so decided to do it as well?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	follow the voices

After watching his friend leave towards the portal. He turns towards the ocean and lets the voices in his head run off complaining how boring it has been, until he hears something in particular. 

Why don’t we leave?

“Chat I can’t do that-”

Only Dream visits

Adventure!!

It would be poggers

We need something to do

Come on

Tommy sat there for a moment before proceeding to go to bed and tried to shake that idea off his mind. 

Dream didn’t come visit today and that left Tommy to think about that idea. He tried to come up with every possible excuse to ‘chat’ but it doesn’t seem to be working.

Dream didn’t visit again, Tommy started to collect certain items for their possible run off. And sat to watch the sunset once again and stared off.

Dream did not visit again, the voices were getting more and more agitated, as each hour went on. Tommy tried to get the yelling and voices out of his head by building a pillar and sat there. Up with the clouds, the voices realized that yelling wasn’t going to convince the stubborn child to leave so they turned towards another method, persuasion. 

Tommy soon felt what the voices were saying were right. How has TommyInnnit become someone that waits for someone like Dream. Dream said that he was exiled from Lmanburg and Dream SMP, exiled. He’s probably never going back, no one wants him there any way. 

“Fine let’s run” and a blonde kid jumps off a pillar and mlg to the ground. The only thing left behind was some random shit Tommy had in his inventory and his Tubbo compass. If he was going to leave everything, might as well leave all of it. 

Dream visited today but only to stumble upon a tall looking pillar and some items that haven’t despawned yet. But he wasn’t the only person there. He turned to the person he brought along, “Tubbo?”

When Tubbo walked into the portal he was expecting to get yelled at, ignored or any punishments he deserved for exiling his best friend. But this, this was the worst, he only wanted to keep peace for Lmanburg, Lmanburg…

Dream stares there looking at the brunette looking at the compass that was beside the pillar. How he picks it up and stares at the metal object. And left? That was not the reaction he was expecting.

Dream looked once again at the pillar and was slightly disappointed how his little project has now gone to waste. Little did he know that this one action changed the entire course of the story. The next day, Lmanburg was declared to be dismantled. 

It was to be under no one's rule and to have more government. If needed there would be an emergency council that people would vote who the four members would be settled on.


End file.
